


Дверь в песке

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man, Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>древняя виньеточка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дверь в песке

– Смотри, мальчик, там дверь. Всё как он обещал.  
– Я не «мальчик», – огрызается Аллен.  
– Смотри, стрелок, там дверь, – послушно, издевательски поправляется Тики.  
Стрелок смотрит. Эта, вторая, совсем не похожа на ту, из-за которой он на свою голову вытащил Тики, – большая, двустворчатая, красного цвета, и наверху у неё стилизованная корона. Аллен почти не верит, что за такими символами может скрываться не враг, но к створке двери пришпилена карта, а над ней – знак Белизны.  
На карте – Госпожа теней. Стрелок готов поклясться, что эта та самая карта, из колоды человека в чёрном, хотя они развеялись прахом вместе с ним.  
– А мне почему-то кажется, что она сейчас сама к нам выйдет, – прерывает молчание Тики.  
– Ты же не вышел, – возражает Аллен.   
Дверь Узника, узкая, железная, вела в поезд; куда откроется эта, стрелок не может даже предположить. Он тянет за ручку, но створка и не думает сдвигаться с места. Тогда Тики становится рядом и кладёт ладонь на вторую ручку – и вместе они открывают дверь.


End file.
